


ASiP: AU scene 1

by mychakk



Series: I sometimes write [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/pseuds/mychakk
Summary: In an alternate ASiP.Written on Tumblr.





	ASiP: AU scene 1

_In an alternate ASiP:_

“Afghanistan. Sorry how did you know…?” John asked, a little off kilter with this unexpected and oddly accurate question.

The lab door behind them opened and the tall curly man looked up from John’s mobile phone to see who entered.

“Ah, Molly! Coffee, thank you.” He said, completely ignoring John standing next to him. John barely maneged to catch his phone as the tall man threw it his way, already focused on the person behind them.

“What happened to the lipstick?” He heard him ask this Molly as he took a step right to meet her.

“Um, it …wasn’t working for me.” The young woman replied and John noticed her giving him the cup.

“Really?” The tall man said turning away from them. “I thought it was a big improvement. Your mouth is too …small now.” He finished with a vague hand movement. John listened to him with ever growing incredulity. Was this man for real?

“Well then,” the woman started, her voice strong, “if you think so, you can definitely forget about enjoying it’s talents this evening when you sleep on the sofa!” She said and turned around to leave.

An awkward second passed as the tall and curly man paused mid-step, the cup of coffee halfway to his mouth. “Damn.” He muttered and hastily put the cup on the counter then practically ran after the female.

John blinked, eyebrows raised, as he looked back to Mike Stamford.

“Yup, he’s always like that,” was all his old friend said.

—

_Or if Sherlock and Molly were married when John met them… ;)_


End file.
